History Repeats Itself
by vcky-chan
Summary: This is story about F4's kids and how they get intertwind in each other's lives. Read and find out how history repeats itself........ UPDATED(finally!) Please review, guys........
1. Introduction

*****Hi guys! Here' another worthless fic from me!

      This is a story about the new generation of F4 made up of their kids and one girl who'll turn their world upside down. The difference is that she is a Doumyouji.

**Characters:**

**Doumyouji Yuri** – she is Tsukasa and Tukushi' kid. She has a younger brother, Makoto. She's 16 years old. She lived in New York all her life until her parents decided to move back to Japan. She's tall, pretty, smart, has a gorgeous body and is all around nice. She is every guy's dream girl and much much more.

**Nishikado Taka** – he's the son of Soujirou and Kaoru. His parents separated because they never really loved each other. They got married because of their parents' wishes. Because of their separation, Taka develops an ill temper. He has a twin brother, Takeshi. They're 17 years old. He is the leader of F4.

**Nishikado Takeshi **– he is Taka's twin. He' very smart but always prefers to be alone unlike his father, Soujiou who was a major playboy. He' also a member of F4.

**Hanazawa Yosuke **– he is the child of Rui and Shizuka. He is an 18 year old. He's an outgoing guy and a playboy. He's very different from his dad. He is the glue that keeps F4 together through hard times. He values friendship very much.

Mimasaka Hiiro – he is the son of Akira and Sakura. He has a sister named Ruriko. He's also 18. He's the "bad boy" of F4. He's a playboy and a heavy drinker. He probably has a "bad boy" attitude because of the fact that his mom died when he and Ruriko were still kids. 

**Mimasaka Ruriko **– she befriends Yuri when Yuri first came to Japan. She's pretty and has a crush on Takeshi. Unfortunately, Takeshi never pays any attention to her. 

**Himura Kitsuchi **– she's Ruriko's best friend. They've been friends since elementary. She welcomes Yuri warmly and the 3 become as close as sisters.

I decided to introduce the characters to you first. I'll start the story some other time. (Sometime soon. PROMISE) Actually, the story's already in my head but I'm to lazy to type. 

Before I forget, I DON'T OWN HYD. Bye for now……


	2. Prolouge

*******Hi guys! I'm back!!!!!!!*******

PROLOUGE

     When Doumyouji Yuri first heard about their move to Japan, she had been devastated. She had lived in New York all her life and thought of herself as an American girl. She didn't know anything about Japan except for its language.  

     Before even setting foot on Japan, she had already programmed her brain to hate it. She refused to think of it as her new home. The Big Apple was her one and only home.

     Of course, that had been weeks ago. Now, on a plane to Japan, she began to reconsider.

     _ Maybe I should try to like Japan after all. I don't have a choice anyway. Mom and dad are really set on living in Tokyo starting now. It won't be easy though. From what I've heard about Japan, it's nothing like New York….._

"Yuri, we'll be landing in a few minutes," Doumyouji Tsukushi told her daughter. She was in her late thirties and was the president of the Maple Hotels. She had straight, brown hair and was quite pretty.

     "Oh," Yuri replied.

     "Yuri, I know it was hard for you to leave New York, but this is your real home. Tokyo is my home, as well as your father's. To put it simply, its OUR home"

     "I know mom, I know."

     "Please promise me that you'll at least TRY to like Tokyo."

     "Okay mom. I promise."

     "That's my girl," Tsukushi said, squeezing the young girl's hand. Yuri had black hair, just like her father's only hers was straight. She was slim and tall and very beautiful. She was smart and kind-hearted, just like her mother. With the same "slightly ill temper", of course.

     The plane landed and the Doumyouji family proceeded to the Doumyouji mansion. When Yuri got off the limo and looked at the sight before her, she had only one word to say. "Beautiful".

     "It is, isn't it? The best architects worked on this mansion," her father, Doumyouji Tsukasa said. He was the CEO of Doumyouji Corporation and was very handsome.

     "Oh," she replied.

     "Let's go in."

     "Okay but let's wait for mom first," Yuri said.

     The 3 went in and started to unpack. After unpacking her things, Yuri looked at her room.

      The room was spacious with a king-sized bed. It had a small living area, a flat screen tv, a desk, and a dresser, a gigantic closet, and a balcony. Everything in the room was pink and flowery. The stuff in the bathroom too. 

      The part she loved most was the balcony. It had an amazing view of the grounds and garden.

     She stepped into the balcony and breathed in the fresh air.

     _Maybe this won't be so bad after all. Maybe I'll even learn to like this place._

******Well, how was it? As bad as the others? Too bad. Maybe it's because I'm in a bad mood. Meteor Garden II is really making me feel horrid. Anyway, I'll just try harder next time. Ja ne!****** 


	3. Making Friends

****Well, I'm back with a new chapter. One of the reviewers asked me how Tsukushi became the president of Maple Hotels. Well, you'll find out later on in the story. ****

     A few days had passed since Yuri's arrival in Tokyo. She was chatting on the phone with her best friend from New York, Leslie O'Conner.

     "You know Les, this place isn't so bad after all," Yuri said. "I still miss New York though."

     "I told you it wouldn't be so bad," her friend replied from the other end. "Is it anything like New York?"

     "In some ways, yes. They have the same tall buildings, subways and other stuff."

     "Maybe that's why you like it there. Because it reminds you of New York."

     "To be honest, the things I like about Tokyo are the stuff which I **can't **find in New York. The trees, unpolluted air, the clean parks, the clear blue ocean, the pretty flowers…"

     "Hmmm…it sounds lovely. I wish I could visit you sometime."

     "It would be great to see you again. Unfortunately, school's starting soon and you can't visit 'till spring break."

     "Yeah."

     A maid entered Yuri's room, telling her that it was time to have lunch.

     "Anyway Les, I'm having lunch now."

     "And I should get some sleep."

     "Okay, bye."

     "Bye."

     Yuri went down to the dining room and saw her mother and father were already seated.

      "Hi mom! Hi dad," Yuri said hugging and kissing her parents.

      "Hi honey," her mother replied.

      "Hello Yuri," her  father said.

      The food was brought to their table and they started eating silently. Then, in the middle of their meal, her father spoke up.

      "Yuri, tomorrow evening, we will attend little party. I hope you'll find time today to look for something nice to wear," Mr. Doumyouji said.

      "But father, you know how much I hate to go to these little social events. all everyone talks about is business, business, and more business," Yuri replied. "I'm not going."

      "This won't be a normal party, dear. Tomorrow night, we shall introduce you to one of your father's best friend's daughter. Her name is Mimasaka Ruriko. She's just about your age and she goes to Eitoku University, where you'll be going this year," her mother said.

      "Hmmm, in that case, I'll go then. But only if you promise me that I won't have to sit there listening to you adults talk about the stock market."

      "Promise. Besides, if you and Ruriko hit it off, you won't be alone and you'll have someone to talk to."

      "Okay."

       "I'll help you pick out something to wear later this afternoon. There are some pretty cool shops here."

       When Yuri and her mom reached the mall, her mom went into the Japanese designer shops first and passed by the ones which were famous internationally. Yuri knew that this was because her mom came from a middle-class family and was used to shopping that way. Yuri didn't mind though. Her mom brought her up as normally as she could. This was the reason behind Yuri's kind heart, friendly disposition and her being humble. Social status was nothing to her and her mother was proud of it.

      In one of the shops, they saw a red halter dress with a clingy material that hugged Yuri's model body perfectly. It reached an inch above her knees. It also complimented her creamy, rosy skin perfectly. Matched with the right accessories, it would be a perfect get up.

      On the night of the party, Yuri decided to wear a loose beaded belt around her hips to emphasize her curves. She wore red stilettos and ruby dangling earrings. She wore her long hair down and applied some powder, eye shadow, and a little lip gloss. 

       The party was held at huge mansion which Yuri found out later on, was the Mimasaka mansion.

        When she was stepped in the large ballroom she was suddenly mobbed by a bunch of young bachelors, hoping to somehow grab the attention of the heiress of the Doumyouji millions. 

        She managed to escape and hid in the ladies' comfort room. When she found out that her "admirers" had gone, she went out and went to one of the balconies to seek refuge. Another girl, about her age, was there too. She had long red hair which was in a bun on the top of her head. It was held in place by hairpins with little blue crystals at the ends. She wore an elegant royal blue dress which was plain except for a slit at the side which reached up to her mid-thigh. 

         The girl sensed her presence and said,"Oh, hi."

         "Hi," Yuri replied.

         "What are you doing here?"

         "Uhmm….well….uh…..I was trying to…uhmm….escape…..You see…I…uh…..don't really like these social events much."

         "Me too."

         "Oh."

         "I've never seen you in parties before."

         "I just moved here. I'm from New York. I'm starting at Eitoku when school opens. I'm gonna be a high school junior."

         "Really?"

         "Uh-huh."

         "Honestly?"

         "Uh, yeah. Why?"

         "I'm gonna be a high school junior when school starts at Eitoku too!"

         Just then, a maid arrived and told the red-haired girl that her father was looking for her. Just before the girl left, Yuri asked for her name.

         "Call me Ruri."

        "Wait a sec! Just Ruri?"

        By then, the girl had disappeared.  Yuri figured that her parents would probably be looking for her by now too. She finally spotted her parents.

        "Dear, I'd like you to meet my best friend, Mimasaka Akira and his daughter Mimasaka Ruriko," her dad said and gestured towards a man and a girl.

        "Ruri," Yuri said surprised.

        "Hey, it's you again," Ruri replied. "I never figured that you were the Doumyouji Yuri."

_TO BE CONTINUED……._

*******8I'm extremely sorry for the slooooowwwwww update. the internet company cut off my internet account cause I forgot to pay them (whoops!!!!). Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chap! Ja ne!*******


End file.
